


Don't Deny Me

by OkaraWrites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaraWrites/pseuds/OkaraWrites
Summary: Written from as Tumblr request for some Sephiroth smut.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Don't Deny Me

The cool air of your bedroom was causing your skin to goospimple as Sephiroth finished tying your wrists to the bedframe. You had broken the no-touching rule. He watched with a smirk as you squirm slightly, keeping your thighs together in an attempt to feel less naked. 

It’s not that he hadn’t seen it all before, but you always felt a blush form on your cheeks when you were completely naked and he was still fairly covered. Sephiroth moved to the foot of the bed. He stood there, long silver strands falling over the large muscles of his torso but he was completely covered from the waist down by his leather trousers.

“Spread your legs for me.” He said in a demanding tone. You could feel yourself becoming wet from the smoothness of his voice, so you instinctively pressed your thighs more tightly together. 

“Don’t deny me, unless you want your ankles bound too.” His feline eyes roaming over your form only added to the feeling of being hunted. Knowing you were completely at his mercy, you slowly opened your legs for him. 

He let out a low sound of approval as you exposed your glistening core to him. He moved to the side of the bed and leans down to you. His hand moved under your head, gripping into your hair to move your face to look directly at him. 

“That’s it. Now, you’re going to keep your legs open for me. You’re going to embrace my touch. I’m going to push your limits tonight.”

He released your hair and climbed on the bed in between your legs. His large hands were placed on your thighs and slowly moved up until he was able to separate your lips with his thumbs. You moaned at the contact. 

“Such a reaction to such a simple touch.” He mused, eyes never leaving your center. 

Without warning, he pushed his middle finger into you. You cried out in pleasure as he pumped it in and out, curling his finger slightly. Eyes now on your face. He didn’t wait long before adding another digit, earning another cry from you. You could feel your climax building rapidly before his movements stilled. 

You let a whine out as he removed his fingers. “Seph!” you said as a plea.

“Is that a protest I hear?” He moved up your body “It seems your mouth is not being occupied enough.” He pressed the two fingers that had previously been fucking you to your lips. “Open”

You obeyed him quickly, taking his fingers into your mouth, tasting yourself on them. Once you had licked them clean, he removed them and moved to kneel between your legs. 

You watched as he unbuckled his trousers and released his thick erection. He rubbed his cock over your pussy, coating the head in your arousal. “Look at me.” He said, making commanding your eye contact as he entered you. 

All his teasing had obviously had an effect on him because it was as if he was unable to hold back once he was sheathed within you. His pace was fast and hard. Fingertips digging into your hips. As he slammed into you, he reached a hand up to your throat, applying just enough pressure to make you feel lightheaded, but not enough to harm you. His pace started to get more erratic and his a few moans passed his lips. He removed his hand from your throat and began to rub your clit. “Cum with me.” 

That’s all it took to push you over the edge. As your walled pulsed around him he groaned “Yes, that’s it. Cum on me.” was all he could say before he released his seed within you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr (OkaraWrites)  
> Still accepting requests x


End file.
